futurefandomcom-20200229-history
United States presidential election, 2016 (Ultimate America)
The United States presidential election of 2016 was the 58th quadrennial Presidential Election. Former Secretary Of State Hillary Clinton, the wife of former president Bill Clinton narrowly defeated former governor Jeb Bush, the son of former president George H. W. Bush & the brother of former president George W. Bush. Clinton was the first female elected to the office of president. Bush presented himself as an honest candidate while performing strong in debates, and Barack Obama's strong unpopularity, as well as Bush's wide popularity with Latino voters made him a force to be reckoned with, however his brother (George W. Bush)'s unpopularity as well as running mate Ben Carson's controversial comments in which he claimed gay marriage was "a disease" weighed him down, and many viral campaigns from feminist voters gave Hillary the upper hand. Eventually, Bush won slightly more states than Hillary, but Hillary won the popular and electoral vote making her president. Democratic Primaries • Former Secretary Of State Hillary Clinton of New York •Former Governor Martin O'Malley of Maryland •Former Senator Bernie Sanders of Vermont •Former Governor Lincoln Chafee of Rhode Island •Former Senator Jim Webb of Virginia Although Martin O'Malley and Bernie Sanders gained much support from liberals, Hillary Clinton easily won the party's nomination. Clinton later announced O'Malley would be her running mate. Republican Primaries •Former Governor Jeb Bush of Florida •Ben Carson of Maryland •Governor Scott Walker of Wisconsin •Senator Marco Rubio of Florida •Former Governor Rick Perry of Texas •Donald Trump of New York •Governor Chris Christie of New Jersey •Senator Rand Paul of Kentucky •Governor Bobby Jindal of Louisiana •Former Senator Rick Santorum of Pennsylvania •Former Governor George Pataki of New York •Carly Fiorina of Virginia •Senator Lindsey Graham of South Carolina •Senator Ted Cruz of Texas •Former Governor Mike Huckabee of Arkansas •Governor John Kasich of Ohio Early in the race, Donald Trump appeared to be front runner. However, after his controversial comments claiming Senator John McCain wasn't a war hero, Trump's numbers in the polls sank to a point where he was longer above Jeb Bush. In the first primary, he called Marco Rubio "an ignorant piece of crap". Conservatives criticized Trump for being "too irrational". After that, he was no longer in the top 5. Bush was the front runner, with Rubio & Ben Carson not too far behind. Scott Walker was considered a strong candidate after surviving a recall as governor of Wisconsin. Eventually he surpassed Rubio in the polls & was now head to head with with Bush and Carson. However, Bush would eventually win the nomination, & go on to choose his runner up, Carson to be his vice presidential nominee making Carson the first African American to be chosen as a presidential running mate. General Election At the tipping point of Barack Obama's second term, ISIS grew throughout the Middle East. The American people demanded action but President Obama refused to take action. As the president's approval rating dropped lower & lower. After Jeb Bush was officially nominated, he decided it would be to his advantage if he capitalized on the president's infamous misstep. Hillary Clinton however struck back at him by mentioning his brother, George W. Bush's unpopular decisions. Bush chose Ben Carson, whom he'd defeated in the primaries, to be his running mate. By doing this, Bush thought he could he could accomplish two things. The first was to gain more African American voters, the second was to attempt to win Maryland, Carson's home state. Bush thought if he could win Maryland, he might be able to win some of the northern liberal states. However, Clinton yet again responded to this by choosing Martin O'Malley (whom she'd also defeated in the primaries) as her running mate to block Bush from winning Maryland. It is said that what really broke Bush's campaign was when his running mate, Carson controversially told Charlie Rose in an interview that gay marriage was a disease & that the Bush/Carson ticket was the cure. Clinton's campaign grew as her husband, Bill Clinton campaigned heavily for his wife & many feminists who classified themselves as Social Justice Warriors started a #HillaryWarriors campaign on Tumbler & Twitter. However, Bush did succeed in turning over some African American voters & won more African American votes than any other Republican since his father in 1988. However, Hillary still managed to win the African American vote. Bush also was very popular amongst Latinos. On Election Day, it was unknown who would win the election. Although Republicans did manage a comeback in re-receiving states like Florida & Ohio, Hillary narrowly won the vote & was elected. in January of 2017, Clinton was inaugurated as the first female president, & incumbent president Obama left office with the second lowest approval rating. Election Results Category:Ultimate America Category:Elections Category:People Category:Outdated Articles Category:United States of America